


Domestic (Christmas)

by DawnieWrites



Series: Clintasha Week on Tumblr [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Week 2013, Domestic, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnieWrites/pseuds/DawnieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 2013</p><p> It’s quiet when he walks into the apartment. He pulls off his boots before making his way into the living room to find Natasha sound asleep in the recliner, Aleks fast asleep against her chest, and Katya passed out with her favorite blanket on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic (Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is so late but my computer died. The tech guy came today, (was supposed to come a week ago), but the reformat discs were being slow so this was originally posted from my phone.  
>  Enjoy!

By the time Clint is dismissed from his debrief and has showered off the dirt and grime, it’s a little after eleven p.m. and he’s bone-tired. He makes his way down to the flight deck and has almost given up on finding a ride back to the tower when his phone buzzes with a text from tony, letting him know where the Avengers Quinjet is parked. He shoots off a quick ‘ _thank you_ ’ before hefting his bag onto his shoulder and tracking down the jet.

When he gets back to the tower it’s almost midnight. It’s quiet when he walks into the apartment, the only sounds he can make out are muted voices from the television in the living room. He pulls off his boots and stuffs his bag into the front closet, reminding himself to unpack it later, before making his way into the living room to find Natasha sound asleep in the recliner, Aleks fast asleep against her chest, and Katya passed out with her favorite blanket on the couch. He smiles, walking over and crouching down next to the recliner to comb his fingers through Natasha’s hair. She jumps slightly, startling awake.

"Hey," he soothes as she adjusts her hold on Aleks as she starts fussing. "Sorry; didn’t mean to scare you. You okay?"

"I’m okay," she assures him, "did you just get back?"

"Yeah; was surprised you weren’t up when I walked in."

"It was a long day," she admits, "Aleks is fighting with a new tooth and Katya wanted to stay up and wait for you."

"Was wondering why she was out here. How long has she been asleep?" Natasha glances at the clock, sitting up and hoisting Aleks more securely in her arms.

"An hour and a half maybe? I fell asleep a little after she did."

"Want me to wake her up?"

"Can you get her to her bed without waking her?" She requests, sending the recliner rocking with a gentle push of her toes against the carpet, stopping Aleks’ fussing.

"I can try; no promises though." He warns, standing up straight and turning to the couch, carefully rolling Katya onto her back before slipping his arms under her knees and her shoulders to lift her up, holding her against his chest. She mumbles softly, clutching her blanket closer and lifting her head from his chest.

"Papa?"

"Yea Kat, go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Nyet," she protests half-heartedly, "finally home."

"And you’ll see me when you wake up in the morning," he promises, shouldering open the door to her bedroom and setting her on her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, "know what else you’ll see in the morning?"

"Hm?"

"Lots of presents."

"But you be here?"

"I will," he promises, smoothing a hand over her head before she rolls over, back asleep within a minute. Clint walks back out to the living room, closing Katya’s bedroom door halfway behind him. Natasha is still rocking in the chair, eyes now closed.

"How did your op go?" She asks quietly when he walks back in.

"Good; not perfect, but we haven’t had a perfect op since…huh."

"Just realize we’ve never had a perfect op?"

"Something like that," he chuckles tiredly, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. Natasha stops rocking and opens her eyes to look at him.

"Why don’t you head in to bed?" She suggests, "I’ll put Aleks down and join you in a bit."

"You sure?"

"You’re exhausted; Katya’s going to be up again soon enough, so I think we could both use the sleep." He smiles at her and stands up, dropping a kiss on her forehead and resting a hand on the top of the baby’s head a moment before turning to walk down the hallway.

"Clint?" He turns around just as he reaches the door to their bedroom to find Natasha standing in front of the recliner. "Merry Christmas." He glances at his watch, which now reads _12:15 A.M._

"Merry Christmas Nat."


End file.
